familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Beroun
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Town | image_skyline = Beroun, Děd, pohled na město.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = View of Beroun | image_flag = Vlajka_města_Beroun.svg | flag_alt = | image_seal = Beroun_znak.jpg | seal_alt = | image_shield = | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Osov BE CZ.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Beroun District in the Czech Republic | pushpin_map = Czech Republic | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Beroun in the Czech Republic | pushpin_map1 = Czech Republic Central Bohemia | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Beroun in South Bohemian Region | latd = 49 |latm = 57 |lats = 51 |latNS = N | longd = 14 |longm = 04 |longs = 26 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = Czech Republic | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Central Bohemian | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Beroun | subdivision_type3 = Commune | subdivision_name3 = Beroun | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1265 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Ivan Kůs | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 31.31 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 235 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 19 145 | population_as_of = 1 Jan 2015 | population_density_km2 = 611 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST = CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 266 01 | area_code_type = | area_code = | iso_code = | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.mesto-beroun.cz/ | footnotes = }} Beroun ( ) is a town in the Central Bohemian Region of the Czech Republic. It is the administrative centre of Beroun District. Geography It is located about southwest of Prague at the confluence of Berounka and Litavka rivers. The town is part of the Prague metropolitan area. , it has a population of 18,930. Beroun lies on the D5 motorway, which connects Prague with Plzeň and, farther afield, with the German border and the Bundesautobahn 6 to Nuremberg, part of the European route E50. History A settlement na Brodě ("by the ford") was first mentioned in a 1088 deed. As a royal Bohemian town, it received its present name in the 13th century, derived form of (Welsch-)Bern, the archaic German name of Verona in Italy. Already in the High Middle Ages under the rule of King Wenceslaus II, it was a fortified town. Many citizens were German merchants, settling here in the course of the Ostsiedlung. Beroun officially obtained town privileges from the hands of Emperor Charles IV, who was specially attached to the place, calling it "Verona mea." Under his patronage the town rapidly prospered. In 1421 Hussite forces under the command of Jan Žižka stormed the town, and though it was retaken and devastated after the Battle of Lipany, it has remained a mainly Czech settled town since then. (1607-1677)]] Under the rule of the House of Habsburg from 1526, the town's estates were seized. During the Thirty Years' War it was sacked by the Imperial army, the Saxon and the Swedish forces in turn. In the First Silesian War the same fate befell it at the hands of the French and Bavarian troops. A garrison town since the 18th century, Beroun did not prosper again until in the 1860s with the opening of limestone quarries and iron ore mines. Beside several ironworks, Beroun became the site of textile manufacturing and the population increased. Twin towns Beroun is twinned with the following towns: * Condega, Nicaragua * Goslar, Germany * Rijswijk, Netherlands * Brzeg, Poland. Notable People *Otokar Feistmantel (1848-1891), geologist and paleontologist *Václav Talich (1883–1961), conductor, died in Beroun *Monica Sweetheart, born 1981, actress. See also * Church of Saint James, Beroun References }} External links * Municipal website (in Czech) Category:Beroun Category:Beroun District Category:Established in 1265 Category:Cities and towns in the Czech Republic Category:Valid name- locality of the Czech Republic